cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
The History of the World
Before the beginning of humanity, Tartarus opened and then was gone, but where it had been, there were five silver eggs of unknown origin, each a world, held within it and the gods of creatio n: Asgard - A world of earth Niflheim - A world of ice Muspelheim - A world of fire Alfheim - A world of darkness Syartlfheim - A world of light One egg had frozen and it cracked and out came Niflheim, a world of ice. On this planet was a giant frost god named Ymir. He was hungry so he broke open the shell of a nearby egg, hoping to find something to eat. Out of the egg came Asgard, and on that planet was Gaia who did produce food. She was too new to being awake to stop him and Ymir began feeding on her. His hunger was bottomless and she realized she would not survive satiating him. Gaia used her world's shell to open another egg looking for help. This was Alfheim, the world of darkness and on it lived the god of ever-changing shadows. Chaos pitied Gaia, but knew he could not defeat Ymir by himself as Ymir had been feeding for quite some time now. He solidified his shadows into a formidable beast and broke open another egg with one of his mouths. This was Muspelheim, a world of fire, some of which he swallowed on accident, enraging the inhabitant, a giant fire god named Surt. Chaos fled and more carefully opened the remaining egg, bringing out Syartlfheim - A world of light with both dark and light beings who absorbed the planet's light and were sustained by it. From on this planet Chaos was joined by Nyx and Sky and the three began to attack Ymir, who had, during his feeding created another of his kind, Pontus. Pontus was new and because of that they spared him though they killed Ymir. Surt, the fire god, now more awake, sought revenge on Chaos. Sky and Nyx used Alfheim, along with Niflheim, to cover Muspelheim and trap Surt inside. The planet was fashioned after Asgard and they named it Earth and it was given to Pontus, who laid upon it and found its fiery center made it too warm to freeze completely, creating an all-encompassing ocean. Sky and Nyx remained on Syartlfheim while Chaos, lived with Gaia on Asgard, but Sky and Nyx visited often. Sky and Gaia used part of Ymir's remains to make a being that could produce food like Gaia. They named this being Lilith. Though Lilith was made from a god, she herself was not a god. She was made from the flesh of the dead and so her flesh would die. Her spirit would remain, but it would be in the form of energy, to be fed on by the gods. They gave her the ability to produce and feed more of her kind, but as they had all feasted on Ymir's energy, they did not begin production of their new livestock quite yet. During this time Nyx and Chaos visited Pontus on Earth and the three brought life to the sea to amuse themselves. They also began creating other gods, not asexually as Ymir had while he fed, but by blending their own spirits together to create something new. When Nyx returned to Asgard, Gaia came down to view her work and make some more of her own creations. At this time, Lilith who was not yet completely formed, fell while exploring Asgard and plummeted down to earth. The animals Gaia had been creating banded together to save the girl as they were aware of her frailty in comparison to their creators. Birds of flight helped to slow her fall and ducks congregated to catch her. Out of her shoulder blades grew wings of her own, but she could not take flight. The ducks became tired and a great sea turtle took up the task, but it too grew weary and so a frog was persuaded to bring up soil from the bottom of the ocean and Pontus, Chaos, and Gaia created land for Lillith to live on. As she rolled off the turtle's back and into the shallow waters around the island, four tentacles sprouted out of her, two on each forearm. Gaia went on to create more animals to live on the land, and stayed there for a time with Lilith and Pontus. They were so happy that they instructed Lilith on the ways of becoming a god and she joined them in immortality. The others lived on Asgard, though many traveled back and forth between it and Earth for a while, making others of their kinds. Eventually, they needed a food supply and they turned back to their work on humans. Nyx and Sky created another being with the rest of Ymir's flesh, this one was as though the two had combined themselves. It had two faces, four arms, and four legs. They named it Bashert and sent it down to Earth to mate with Lillith. She took one look at it and fled. Having used the last of the flesh of the corpse of Ymir, the gods decided to split Bashert into two so it could mate with itself. They named the two halves Adam, and Eve, and told them that they had dominion over all things on Earth. The pair went forth and multiplied. A few of Gaia’s creations were not well received by the humans https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cronus 1 and Sky called on Tartarus to remove them. Gaia was furious with Sky and conspired with some of the newer gods to injure him in a way that would prevent him from making his own future creations. Through his injury, some of his flesh fell down to Earth and Pontus used it to create Aphrodite who was immortal because she was made from still living flesh. It didn't take long before the gods who visited and lived on Earth to begin falling in love with humans and mating with them. The offspring of these couplings are called Nephilim. Some of the gods began teaching the humans magic and eventually how to become gods themselves and never die. The number of those turning was becoming too great as humanity had been created in order to feed the gods not become them, and Sky set about eradicating the humans with this knowledge, and sent those gods who participated into the earth, but not all the way to the fiery center. They were trapped in a world that was an echo of Earth. They could no longer fully visit Earth and were forced to watch the destruction of those humans they had loved as though on the opposite side of glass. Their world is what we call the world of dreams. They eventually learned that they could communicate with humans through their sleep, but it was not a perfect science and humans often didn’t remember, or believe in the dreams. It was also learned that humans could summon non-corporeal versions of these gods to Earth, but that was much later. Even later it was discovered that there were certain days of the year where the barrier between the two worlds is thinner. Eventually, more gods began sleeping with humans again and Sky was equally displeased this time. Sky drove them out of their lands and many took refuge on an island called Atlantis. Sy sent a flood to submerge Atlantis, where most of the nephilim lived. This time the other gods turned on him and hid the island from him https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bermuda_Triangle 2. He made it rain silver in order to kill what he could not find, but Gaia drank it all to spare the world's magic. They called upon Tartarus to banish Sky, but before he was taken, he put a part of his essence into a human and tasked an ally to instruct this half human on how to become a god when the time was right. This ally took Sky’s child aside when he was old enough to understand, and told him everything. Jesus used his time on Earth to turn humans away from other gods so that when they died, their energy would be drawn to his father Sky, and not the other gods. Now when humans died, their energy that was released would flow to Jesus who would send some of it through Tartarus to Sky. During this time, many of the gods starved and moved to the incorporeal dream world to conserve energy. Lilith and Gaia survived by visiting the Atlantians and led them to follow their view of Utopia. These were the descendants of humans and gods and their energy was much more than that of a normal human. They blessed them so that they would have twice as many children when they gave birth, and taught them to revere women as they were the creators of other beings. In addition to the Atlantians, many humans with no divinity in their blood had also found their way onto the island by accident, but the gods did not use them for food, as they had more than enough from the Atlantians. Eventually, Surt broke free of her imprisonment and ravaged the world, destroying everything on it, except for the island as it was still hidden. The remaining gods attempted to stop Surt, and Jesus and Lilith were killed in the battle. Gaia took Lilith's body and hid on the island, there she created two more humans out of it https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%ADf_and_L%C3%ADf%C3%BErasir 3 and fashioned them to resemble the nephilim. She named them Líf and Lífþrasir, and set them to rule over the other nephilim. Eventually though, her sorrow overcame her and she retreated to the world of dreams, where she mourned the death of her favorite daughter and paid no more heed to the happenings on Earth.